


【GGad】Avenseguim：Love, Death and Robot（3）

by Ajune_Liang



Category: FB - Fandom, GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajune_Liang/pseuds/Ajune_Liang





	【GGad】Avenseguim：Love, Death and Robot（3）

阿不思留在了格林德沃的住处。

格林德沃没有让他离开，他也没有开口要留下，就像是彼此之间的默契。玄关放着两双拖鞋，厨房有两套餐具，床上有两个枕头，他留下来吃了第一顿饭，然后是第二顿、第三顿，银发男人温柔体贴，仿佛对自己的一切了如指掌，就比如自己喜欢吃甜食。床头小铁盒里的黄色糖果异常合他的口味，等到他吃完最后一颗之后铁盒又会被新的糖果填满。他又含住一颗柠檬雪宝，抬手将彩色的包装纸举到眼前，在阳光下它折射出不同的颜色，像钻石一样闪耀。

他感觉自己被宠爱着。

既然格林德沃对自己的一切都了如指掌，他一边在床上翻滚着一边想，那格林德沃应该也十分清楚他的性能——他是市面上炙手可热的性爱仿生人。格林德沃不是没有正常的生理反应，他不止一次留意到他的裆部不自然地突起。他知道人类在情感积聚到一定程度之后就会渴望身体接触，他们会交换体液然后繁衍后代，人类将那称之为爱情的结晶。但格林德沃对他过于绅士了，甚至有些刻意，自从那个咖啡味的亲吻之后就再无任何亲密的接触。

他究竟在忍耐什么？

尽管仿生人只需不时回到休眠仓来维持运转，但他还是保持着人类的作息时间，如果不是会在玻璃的反射着映照出自己额边的信号灯，他甚至忘记了自己是一个体内装满冰冷零件的仿生人。  
他是被一股黄油的香味唤醒的。

现在几乎没有人会亲自下厨，更不用说是做蛋糕。蛋糕店拥有专业的流水线，5分钟可以完成任何一款你想要的蛋糕，平常的家庭中家用机器人也会取代人类来完成这项工作，格林德沃也是一个仿生人，但他现在看起来有些手忙脚乱。

“你的智能系统坏掉了吗？”阿不思光着脚走到厨房，一脸玩味地趴在水吧上看着围着围裙的男人。

“我将它关掉了。”格林德沃捏碎了第三个鸡蛋，将系统关掉之后总是控制不好手上的力度，他又得将蛋壳从蛋液中小心翼翼地挑出来。他用打蛋器将蛋液搅拌到泛起白沫，这时烤箱发出了叮的一声，他将融化的黄油端了出来，也许是温度调得过高或者是时间太长，表面有一些焦了，他耸了耸肩不以为然，将黄油倒进蛋液中继续搅拌。

“机器不会出错，但人会。一切都被精密计算的人生多么无趣，我一直觉得错误其实是件美妙的事情，有些错误的确无法回头，但有些错误能让你成为一个更好的人。”

虽然他以前总是对巴希达姑婆每天做蛋糕的行为嗤之以鼻，但他依然将步骤记了下来，在最后他往奶白色的蛋液里加进了一些蜂蜜，然后又往里面挤了数滴柠檬汁。

“这才是做蛋糕的正确方式，而不是5分钟内黄油面粉鸡蛋简单的物理和化学反应。”

“你怎么知道这就是对的？”

“因为我知道你肯定会喜欢。”

烤箱被启动，淡淡的奶香很快就飘散开来，格林德沃将用过的碗放进洗碗机，阿不思绕到了他的身旁。他本来可以直接绕到格林德沃的左手边，但他偏偏站在了他的右手边，越过他倾身向前去够那瓶开启的蜂蜜。

格林德沃没有停下手头上的动作，甚至连眼睛也没有从桌面上挪开过，专心收拾着剩下的黄油和面粉。阿不思撇了撇嘴，直接将指尖搅进粘稠的蜂蜜中勾起一条银丝，他将指尖上清甜晶莹的蜂蜜舔净，他舔得很仔细，嘴唇将手指包裹得紧密，蜂蜜将朱唇变得水润。

格林德沃知道阿不思想要做什么，但他还是不为所动，又或者说他在观望。

阿不思将蜂蜜罐合实放在了一旁，他凑得更近了些，胸膛贴上他的手臂，指尖不动声色划过他的手背，从他手中将剩余的黄油挪到自己面前。

“我来。”

将黄油包裹好之后又握住了格林德沃正在用抹布擦桌子的手腕，这次格林德沃快他一步将抹布扔进了水槽，手臂张开将他困在了自己的怀里。方才眼波荡漾的双眼心虚地垂下，双手变得无处安放只能互相勾缠垂下。

“你不必这样的，想要什么只要说出口就好了。”男人低沉的声音从他头顶传来，他盯着对方衬衫上不小心粘上的蛋液愣了神。

从诞生以来他就习惯于接受命令，他会尽善尽美地满足人类说出的每一个要求，系统告诉他要顺从，不能够反抗，更不能够有自己的意志，但格林德沃此刻告诉他：你可以提出要求，你可以有自己的想法，你是自由的。

那股像蝴蝶飞舞的异样感觉又从胃部传来，这下蝴蝶真的快要飞出来了，这让他的肚子发出了咕噜咕噜的声音，格林德沃讪笑，以为他是饿了，便松开了双臂想转过身去查看烤箱里的蛋糕，这回轮到他被一双手臂困住了。

阿不思踮起脚尖，双臂勾住了银发男人的肩膀。

“我……”

格林德沃垂下头，鼻尖蹭向红发男孩的。

“你想要什么？”

那双蓝眼睛在不安地转动，眼尾偷偷往上挑又收回。

“我想要……”

他咬住了下唇，将声线压低，试图通过含糊不清的话语掩饰内心的渴求。

“我想要你。”

格林德沃擒住了他的双唇，后背撞上桌沿他惊呼了一声，微张的嘴巴引来了更猛烈的侵略。他这才发现格林德沃压根不是什么绅士，他甚至没能忍住从厨房到卧室的距离，直接抬起他的臀部将他放上了料理台，阿不思顺从地张开双腿。

“不需要刻意迎合我，告诉我你想要的。”

格林德沃将吻落在他身体的各处，舌尖犹如羽毛被吹起又降落——你永远猜不到他的下一个降落点。

冰凉的玻璃桌面被他攀升的体温捂得发烫，胸前的从未享受过如此的温柔对待——试验者只需测试他的下限，也就是承受疼痛的极限，所以那里经常会被夹上一些小东西，有时那些小东西还会与他被张开的大腿相连——只要他想要并拢双腿就会牵动乳夹撕扯乳尖。习惯承受疼痛的地方突然被温润的嘴唇包裹让他变得无所适从，一小团聚拢的乳肉都被含在了口中，他挺直胸膛想将果实主动送入对方口中却意外落空，格林德沃转而将亲吻印在了他的小腹上，将那两颗熟透了的红果晾在枝头。舌尖在他的肚脐眼流连，但他想要的不是这个。

格林德沃看穿了他的心思，舌尖向上游走的时候故意避开了胸前的红缨亲吻他的锁骨，阿不思再次挺起胸脯。

格林德沃与他是同类，能够轻易地从脸部表情和肢体语言判断出对方的想法，这是再明显不过的暗示了，阿不思想，除非格林德沃的主板烧坏了。

格林德沃啃咬他的锁骨，手指滑到双乳间的沟壑将他的胸膛压了下去。

“你不开口的话我永远都不知道你想要的是什么。”

你明明就知道，阿不思腹诽道。

格林德沃快要在他的脖子上印上一圈吻痕了，胸前的空虚仍没被填满，他嘴唇微张，终于还是说了出来。

“求求你了，吸一吸我这一边……”

下一秒他就一只脚踏进天堂，另一只脚踏进地狱。

受到冷落的乳尖终于被嘴唇施以加倍的温柔，先前被吸到红肿的另一边则被揉捏在两指间，它们都被‘照料’得很好。指间的力度时轻时重，在他每次被吸到想尖叫出声的时候，另一边轻微的疼痛都会将他的呻吟堵了回去。

阿不思抱住了格林德沃伏在他胸前的头，手指穿进发间撕扯着对方的银发。阿不思抱住他的力度骤然收紧又松开，格林德沃从他的胸前起身，意外地发现自己胸前的布料沾上了一些与蛋液格格不入的白浊。

阿不思那双好看的蓝眼睛失去了焦距，他喜欢看到阿不思为他失控的样子。

手向股间的蜜穴探去，他知道那里已经为自己的入侵做好了准备，现在就全根没入也不会有任何阻碍，阿不思就是专门被设计来承受这个的，但那只是机械的活塞运动，他们是要做爱。  
阿不思没有迎来意料中的充盈感，格林德沃只往里探入了一个指节。

“我……我不需要这个……”

他知道自己的身体被调教得有多么的淫荡，自己甚至可以在见到对方裆部突起的形状之后就湿得一塌糊涂，肠液被手指搅动发出啧啧的水声。

“但你会想要这个的，我用手指就能将你操到高潮。”

阿不思已经很难从性爱中获得快感了。他很爱惜自己的躯体，很多时候为了身体让少遭一些罪，他学会叫得尽量煽情动人，从记忆中抽出最初的那个电波波段来混过实验人员的检测。

他是一只熟烂到坠落的蜜桃，被遗弃在土壤上等待着漫长的腐化，但格林德沃将他捡了起来视作珍宝。

格林德沃将一切都变得慢了起来，好让他的每一条神经都随着他的动作而牵动。指腹滑过甬道一圈圈收缩的肌肉，指节不时弯曲，涌出的爱液堆叠在他的指根。

格林德沃拿起旁边的蜜糖罐，在戈德里克山谷的时候他就想过要这样做了，那时阿不思的身上总会飘着一股若隐若现的蜜糖味，连蝴蝶都格外青睐他。阿不思害羞得像个处子，噢不他就是个处子。在谷仓，是他夺走了阿不思的第一次。像猛兽在捕杀猎物之后意犹未尽地舔舐还沾着血的爪子一样，他不时将这段回忆翻出来仔细地回味。

两指在甬道里叉开，后穴被撑开一个小口，他要让阿不思变成他的蜜糖罐。

半透明的粘稠从瓶口坠落，不偏不倚地滴进了翕动的小穴中。格林德沃将阿不思的双腿压到胸前，将他的双腿分得最开，双指已经能够无阻地抽动了，舌头挤进了狭窄的缝隙中，格林德沃的舌尖尝到了一丝甜。

阿不思在玻璃台面上扭动着腰，他的闪躲只会让格林德沃变本加厉。舌尖撩拨穴口的褶皱将它们舔到松软，手指抽动的频率在加快。阿不思想伸手抚慰自己的欲望结果被格林德沃按在了桌上，不同于那段尘封的记忆，一种陌生但奇妙的感觉侵蚀了他。

他将腰弯成一道弓，紧绷的弦断在了高潮来临的一刻，泄出一句绵长的呻吟。如格林德沃所说，他真的只靠手指就到达了高潮，但他惊奇地发现自己依然硬挺，前端没有射出一点东西。  
阿不思瘫倒在台面像一块松软的蜂蜜蛋糕，格林德沃进入了他，毫不犹豫地全根没入，像钉子一样楔进他的体内。

格林德沃将他钉在自己的腰上，阿不思手脚并用地缠上他，背部离开料理台，蝴蝶骨被拢入一双宽大温热的手掌中。

他在欲望上颠簸，最后在柔软的床垫上降落。

这是个下意识的动作，他背个身去，腰塌下臀部撅起，这个是能让格林德沃最舒服的姿势，双手背向后主动分开臀瓣将隐秘的入口展露在对方面前。

他就像个平底锅里的煎蛋——又被翻了个面。格林德沃将他眼前的碎发拨开，他们双目对视。格林德沃不紧不慢地进入他，括约肌被撑开，牵动着上面每一条细小的神经，脸上表情的细微变化都被对方看进了眼里。

叉子戳破半熟的蛋黄，快感的闸门被打开，洪流没有将他们冲散反而让他们贴得更近。保持着特定频率的心跳乱了节拍，他识别出另外一颗同他一样加速跳动的心。

洪流之后是平静，但流动的水已经逝去，河流已经不是同一条河流，阿不思知道有些东西已经从内里悄然发生改变，他以往不被允许使用“爱”这一个词，因为那专属于人类，但现在他想说——他好像爱上了盖勒特格林德沃。


End file.
